


It'll be Alright Again

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Brothers make it better, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers spats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “You’re such a crybaby,” Damian mumbled, more to himself as he fixed the comforter.“I can’t help it,” Jon repeated, this time it was a whine and Damian rolled his eyes. “Don’t yell at me.”“What would you prefer I do? You cry every time we have a confrontation,” Damian pointed out, slamming the pillows back into place against the head board.“Just stop!” Jon shouted, finding his ground again and glaring over the bed at Damian. “Leave me alone!”“You want to be alone? Fine!” Damian yelled, turning and grabbing his jacket before storming out of the bedroom and slamming the door. He stormed to the front door of the apartment and slammed that one too for good measure.





	It'll be Alright Again

**Author's Note:**

> I think that eventually Damian and Conner have a good relationship, so here you go. Also, I live for Tim and Jon bonding.

“Don’t you start crying,” Damian growled, glaring at Jon over their bed as he furiously pulled the sheets taut.

“I can’t help it,” Jon said, almost a whine but he was too angry. He furiously wiped at his eyes, but his tears just kept reforming.

“You’re such a crybaby,” Damian mumbled, more to himself as he fixed the comforter.

“I can’t help it,” Jon repeated, this time it was a whine and Damian rolled his eyes. “Don’t yell at me.”

“What would you prefer I do? You cry every time we have a confrontation,” Damian pointed out, slamming the pillows back into place against the head board.

“Just stop!” Jon shouted, finding his ground again and glaring over the bed at Damian. “Leave me alone!”

“You want to be alone? Fine!” Damian yelled, turning and grabbing his jacket before storming out of the bedroom and slamming the door. He stormed to the front door of the apartment and slammed that one too for good measure.

The elevator felt too slow and small to contain his anger, so he headed for the stairs and stomped down them until he was at street level.

He had a few options, he could just walk around the block and return, but he didn’t feel that would give him enough time to cool down, nor would it give Jon enough time to calm himself. They could both take a long time to be civil again.

His other options were to drive somewhere, but he didn’t want to go to the manor. He refused to go back to his childhood home, it felt far too final. And he never wanted to relay their arguments to his father because he didn’t want his father in his romantic life.

He could also go to Richard’s, almost wanted to because Richard could cheer him up. But he also would fuss over him, and he didn’t feel like being fussed over. He was a grown adult. He thought briefly about going to Todd’s, but then remembered he was out of town on a mission with Harper.

That left Drake’s. That actually sounded like a good idea. He let Damian talk without judgment, and there was a dog there. Damian could use a dog.

* * *

 

Damian knocked on the door of the house, hearing Krypto bark. It was a new house, Drake and the clone had recently moved in with the anticipation of hopefully having children in the future. Damian didn’t look forward to small children running around, but Jon was excited about it.

Whatever. Who cared what Jon wanted?

The door opened finally, it was the clone, holding on to Krypto’s collar so he wouldn’t bound out the door.

“Oh, hey, Damian,” Conner said, blinking a few times. “What’s up?”

“Can I come in?” The younger man asked, and Conner stepped aside, mumbling an ‘of course’ as Damian strode into the living room. There was music coming from the kitchen, and there was a pile of what he hoped was clean laundry on the couch. He sat down at the end that was free of clothing, and Krypto trotted over to put his head in his lap.

That was exactly what Damian needed.

He scratched at the scruff around Krypto’s collar, listening to his tags jingle. His fur was soft, not that of an Earth lab, more akin to how Jon’s hair felt when he ran his fingers through it after they took a shower and lounged in bed.

“Where’s Drake?” Damian asked, looking up as Conner came striding out of the kitchen. The music had stopped, and now he was coming over to start folding the clean clothes.

“He went over to Dick’s,” The man shrugged, folding a t-shirt. “They were comparing notes on something and having lunch.”

“Oh,” Damian scowled, still scratching the dog that was leaning as far into his lap as he could without climbing on the couch.

“Is something wrong?” Conner asked, setting a pair of folded socks on the coffee table.

“Jonathan and I,” Damian sighed, gazing down into Krypto’s beautiful eyes. “We had a fight.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Conner asked, raising a brow. “I know you probably came here to talk to Tim, but-“

“You are family, as well,” Damian mumbled. The two had been married for a few years, together for even longer. He reached over with one hand and grabbed a pair of jeans, which were absolutely Drake’s because they were not long, and started folding them, grateful for the distraction.

“What did you have a fight about?” Conner asked, and Damian sighed as he set the jeans on the table.

“Jon doesn’t make the bed in the morning,” Damian said, and he turned to glare at his brother-in-law when he started laughing. “What is so funny, Kent?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Conner wheezed, waving Damian off. “I don’t mean to laugh. But is that really what you fought about? Not making the bed?”

“Yes,” Damian nodded.

“Okay, back up for a minute,” Conner shook his head. “Walk me through it. What happened?”

_Damian forced himself up from the chair in his office/cave. The sun was starting to show through the blinds, and that usually meant it was time for Damian to go to bed._

_When he got to the bedroom, Jon was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. They shared a look as Jon went to his dresser and yanked open the top drawer._

_“Is it really so hard to make the bed when you get up?” Damian asked, glaring at their bed, Jon’s side unmade._

_“Why should I make it?” Jon asked, glaring over his shoulder. “I’m the only one sleeping in it, anyways.”_

_“It’s proper to make the bed when you wake up,” Damian growled, going over to move the pillows out of place as Jon pulled on a t-shirt. “It only takes a few minutes. We’ve talked about this.”_

_“Did you not hear me? I sleep here alone,” Jon argued, turning around._

_“I sleep here too, and I like to sleep in a made bed,” Damian said, looking up. When he did look up, he saw Jon’s jaw wobbling, and tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t you start crying.”_

“Wait, wait,” Conner shook his head, holding a hand up to stop Damian from continuing. “You think your fight was over making the bed?”

“Did your under-developed brain not process what I said?” Damian asked, raising a brow.

“No, I heard what you said,” Conner glared at him for a moment. “Damian when’s the last time you and Jon slept together?”

“The particulars of our sex life are not-“

“No, no, I mean actual sleeping,” Conner said, setting the last t-shirt on the coffee table. “How late are you staying up working after patrol?”

Damian pursed his lips, running over a timeline in his head. He got back from patrol around one or two, unless something significant happened, and he took care of his case reports and work right away. That usually lasted a couple of hours at least, longer if he’d been injured and had to patch himself up.

“On average I’d say four hours,” Damian shrugged.

“And Jon gets up around dawn, right?” Conner raised a brow.

“More or less,” Damian nodded, and he was a bit taken aback when Conner put a hand on his shoulder.

“Damian, I’m saying this as someone who has had this fight before, and continues to have this fight,” He said, and Damian nodded in a show of listening. “He’s lonely. Jon doesn’t want to sleep alone, he wants you to come to bed when you get home instead of sleeping once he’s up. I think that’s what he was really upset about.”

“How can you be sure?” Damian asked, furrowing his brows.

“Like I said, we’ve been through this,” Conner shrugged. “Tim doesn’t like to sleep right away either. He’s like you, wants to get his work done right away. I spent a lot of time sleeping alone and then getting up to him still working or just getting into bed. Kinda sucked.”

“And how did you remedy the situation?”

“We compromised. Some nights Tim really does have urgent work and I let him do it. But other nights, when it’s not so urgent, he just comes to bed after patrol,” Conner explained. “Sleeping alone isn’t fun. It actually really sucks, so maybe just apologize and take your work on a case by case basis.”

Damian nodded, staring down at where Krypto was sleeping by his feet.

“Thank you,” He mumbled, looking over at his brother-in-law again. “I appreciate the advice.”

“You don’t want a hug or anything, do you?” Conner asked, and Damian chuckled.

“No,” He said, and Krypto lifted his head when Conner let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, since you’re here, Tim and I are going on a mission this weekend. Mind taking Krypto home with you?” Conner asked. “Need someone to watch him.”

“Of course,” Damian nodded, reaching down to pet the dog at his feet.

“Thanks, we owe you one.”

“I think the advice is sufficient payment.”

* * *

 

Jon landed on the balcony of Dick’s apartment. He tried to dry his eyes while he knocked on the door. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have just flown home, but that felt wrong. It was just a fight, he didn’t want to involve his parents.

“Jon?” Dick pulled the door open, brows knit in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sorry,” Jon shook his head, walking into the apartment. He was a little surprised to see Tim sitting on the couch, papers scattered on the coffee table and Chinese take-out containers piled on top. Tim sprung up, coming around the table to get a closer look at Jon.

“Hey, what happened?” He asked, and Jon was actually grateful for his brother-in-law at that moment.

He and Kon had gotten closer since they both moved to Gotham, and actually he and Damian spent a lot of time with their predecessors. They were close enough in age that it felt more like hanging out with friends than family.

“Damian and I had a fight,” Jon sighed, glad he had stopped crying. His face probably looked all red though. “It was stupid.”

“Come sit down,” Tim said, putting an arm around Jon’s shoulders and leading him to the couch. “Dick, can you get him some water?”

“On it,” Dick nodded before vanishing into the kitchen.

“What happened, Jonno?” Tim asked, and Jon huffed a sigh, curling into the corner of the couch. Dick came back with a bottle of water and a container of Oreos, which made Jon smile a bit. “Cookies?” Tim asked, raising a brow.

“What? He’s upset, I eat when I’m upset,” Dick said, sitting down in the chair at the other end of the couch and taking a cookie for himself before passing the container down. Tim plucked one out as well as he passed it to Jon, ignoring Dick’s mumble of ‘hypocrite.’

“We had a fight about Damian not coming to bed when he gets home,” Jon sighed, taking a sip of his water. He was quite thirsty. “Or at least I said something, and I don’t think Damian understood why I was upset.”

“Walk us through it,” Tim said, taking a bite of his cookie, again ignoring Dick as he mumbled ‘heathen.’

_Jon sighed under the hot water, rinsing the last of his shampoo out of his hair. He didn’t want to get out, he’d woken up cold and the water felt nice. It was hard for him to feel cold, he was a heater, but it was hard when he was only occupying half of a king size bed._

_Damian hadn’t been going to bed after patrol for weeks, and Jon had been getting up alone and getting ready by himself more often than not. Sometimes he wouldn’t even see Damian before he left for work._

_So he was a little shocked when he was walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom and saw Damian walking in. Jon was sure he didn’t look happy, so he just turned and went to his dresser. He pulled the top drawer open with a little more force than necessary to grab a pair of boxers._

_“Is it really so hard to make the bed when you get up?” Damian asked, and Jon’s anger flared. Really? He was getting flack for not making the bed when Damian hadn’t even been in it at night in weeks?_

_“Why should I make it?” He asked, glaring over his shoulder. Damian was staring down at the bed. “I’m the only one sleeping in it, anyways.”_

_“It’s proper to make the bed when you wake up,” Damian growled. Jon heard him moving pillows as he pulled a shirt over his head. “It only takes a few minutes. We’ve talked about this.”_

_“Did you not hear me? I sleep here alone,” He argued, turning around. He felt something welling up inside of him, a part of him he’d tried to bury but was just too sensitive. He always cried when he got really angry._

_“I sleep here too, and I like to sleep in a made bed,” Damian said, finally looking up at him. Jon could feel his jaw shaking as he tried to keep his emotions under control, but there were still tears forming in his eyes. Dammit. “Don’t you start crying.”_

“Hold on, so he didn’t understand what you actually were mad about?” Tim asked, and Jon nodded, opening another cookie to eat the cream inside.

“No, I don’t think he did,” Jon scowled, taking a bite of the cookie. “And I don’t know how he didn’t.”

“Damian can be kind of dense sometimes when it comes to other people’s feelings,” Dick said, scooting closer to the edge of the seat. “He’s gotten better but, well, you know.”

“Yeah, I do,” Jon sighed. “I guess it just makes me mad that he doesn’t even realize it’s a problem.”

“Did you tell him that was why you were upset?” Tim asked, squeezing Jon’s knee.

“No,” Jon mumbled, peeling at the label on his water bottle.

“You’ve just got to tell him, trust me,” Tim said, pulling his hand back. “Kon and I have had this issue before.”

“You have?” Jon asked, eyes snapping up.

“Of course,” Tim nodded. “I have a tendency to stay up later than he does.”

Dick barked out a laugh.

“No one asked you,” Tim turned to glare at his older brother. “Anyways, he just told me he felt weird sleeping alone, like we were just-“

“Roommates,” Jon interrupted, and Tim nodded.

“Exactly. So now we compromise,” Tim explained. “If I do have urgent work, I do it, but if it’s not important, I just go to bed. It’s not perfect but it works for us.”

“And Damian will understand,” Dick added. “I know he can be kind of stubborn, but he loves you.”

“He really does,” Tim nodded, and Jon smiled a little.

“I know he does,” He said, his lip twitching as he looked up at the other two men. “Thanks, guys.”

“Anytime, kiddo,” Dick said, hauling himself to his feet. “Well, if you’d like to stay, we’ve got more Chinese in the fridge.”

“No, that’s okay,” Jon shook his head, getting up as well. “I should probably get back home before Damian does.”

“Okay,” Dick nodded, coming around the coffee table to give the young man a hug. “Call or come by if you need anything else, okay?”

“Okay,” Jon smiled, glad that Damian’s family loved him like one of their own. “Thanks, Dick.”

“Fly safe, alright?” Tim asked, taking his turn for a hug. “I’ll be home in a few hours if you need me.”

“Thank you, Tim,” Jon mumbled, welcoming the embrace.

* * *

 

When Jon is halfway through the bedroom window, thinking about just staying there on the window sill with one leg dangling outside, he hears the bedroom door open.

He turns and stares as Damian walked in, holding a leash attached to Krypto. The dog excitedly leapt onto the bed and barked at Jon.

“Where’d you get Krypto?” Jon asked, raising a brow.

“Conner asked me if we could watch him while he and Drake go on a mission,” Damian explained, dropping the leash so Krypto could wander free.

“You went to Tim and Kon’s?” Jon asked, raising a brow. He was with Tim, that meant only Kon would have been home.

“Jon,” Damian sighed. “I realize that I may have been neglecting you when I come home at night. And I apologize.”

“Dami,” Jon sighed, pushing off from the window sill and striding over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry too. I should have told you that it was bothering me.”

“I did not realize that you were feeling the way you were, and that is my fault,” Damian said, his face flushing. “I will try to be better.”

“Dami, I love you,” Jon said, pulling back a little to give him a small kiss. Which turned into another kiss. Then another.

That was the other thing.

Jon was mad, and Damian was busy. Who had time for anything intimate?

“Krypto,” Jon said, his voice an echo of the dog’s master’s. He perked up, alert and listening to what Jon would say next. “Out.”

The dog hopped off of the bed and bound out to the living room, leash dragging behind him.

Damian kicked the door shut, and Krypto climbed onto the couch to wait. He was used to being kicked out of the bedroom, he knew the drill.

 

 

 


End file.
